Abyss
by crimsonsash
Summary: This is a short one-shot in Kagura's POV, her thoughts ranging fom Naraku to the inu gang. I wanted to try something completely different and this is what came out. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Do I own it? What are you talking about? Are you stupid? I don't own Inuyasha okay?  
  
Kin: Well, nothing to say really. I just felt like doing a short one-shot in Kagura's POV, that's all there is to it. These are basically some of her thoughts on everything ranging from Naraku to the Inu gang. Its barely even three pages, so I hope you like it. Enjoy.  
  
"blah" speaking  
  
'blah' thinking  
  
/blah/ conscience  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Abyss  
  
Although I feel a small amount of disgust, a larger part of me takes pleasure in hearing the screams of anguish and the cries for mercy. Young children and women are not spared as my winds rip them apart and leave only stains of blood for remembrance. I laugh haughtily at their feeble attempts to protect their own. Why do they even bother? I feel no sorrow for them, only the agony of my chains. The heart that I anguish over slips farther out of my grasp as he continues to draw it deeper into his possession. I terrorize this village and let it take the brunt of my anger, my longing. I design the façade of choice, even though he controls everything I do.  
  
My defiance has cost me more than anyone could imagine, and yet I still hold my head high and plot for his demise. I care nothing for anyone other than myself and feel no regret at this fact; loneliness has never occurred to me, and probably never will. The torment of others has become part of my life, and I derive enjoyment from my merciless killing. The very thought of someone controlling me makes me seethe in rage, and yet, he does.  
  
He drapes my heart in chains and darkness, hoping to ultimately control me. I am truly disgusted by this creature known as Naraku, my creator. I scorn his existence and long for the day that his own darkness consumes him in the depths of his own corrupted soul. The hatred and the complete and utter decay that seems to seep from him is truly suffocating, and the claws that he digs into my heart cause rips along the surface of my tainted existence. I will not say that I wish my heart back to feel emotions, nor will I even say that my longing is for freedom. Truly, there is nothing in me that wishes for these things. The only thing that I long for is to fill the abyss within me, to place the stolen piece back where it belongs.  
  
The dark, gaping chasm of emptiness that fills my chest is deafening. The need to be complete is nearly overpowering, and maddens me in the quiet hours before I sleep. I am capable of surviving without my heart, and if not for these feelings of loss, I would leave my heart in his possession and continue living without it. The simple fact that my heart is the key to making me susceptible to pain almost makes me wish to let him destroy it, almost. The need for entirety nearly drowns me, and the simple protectiveness of a youkai over its heart easily destroys these thoughts. It is true that youkai have hearts however encased in ice they may be, and I crave the part of me that was stolen.  
  
I am unable to kill him over the threat that he holds my heart susceptible to, and I search for a way to make his eradication reality. The small group that opposes him in his hunt for the Shikon no Tama is hardly able to defeat one of his puppets, and I place no trust in them. I have faced them before and witnessed their power, and I am not impressed. The hanyou's sword might have untapped reaches, but the wind scar will be no help against his true form and power. The exterminator, the monk, and the small kitsune cub are just as easily dismissed, but the miko is another matter.  
  
She may perhaps be my only hope. I care nothing for the jewel shards or her quest to fulfill her duty, only for the destruction of Naraku. This strangely dressed miko shows promise; her magic embodies purity and love, the very things that oppose him. The girl is, however, very unpredictable and unstable. Her powers come and go as they please, and cannot be relied on. The only thing that keeps my interest pinned on her is the arrow that pierced his chest in the battle over the exterminator's young brother. The arrow's utter purity had nearly destroyed him in his carelessness, and I could only hope for such carelessness to reoccur.  
  
For some reason, Naraku lusts over the young miko. I do not understand his foolishness or his most likely twisted reasoning; and I am unable to grasp the concept of his attraction to the very force that threatens to obliterate him. He is drawn like a moth to a flame, towards the miko's innocence and purity. Perhaps the danger that she presents makes her more desirable in his eyes, and he wants what can never be his. The complete and utter stupidity that he displays for this girl makes me wish to gloat. His corrupt soul and evil intentions prove to separate him from the one he so lusts after, and his attempts to capture her for his own are in vain.  
  
The final battle that will decide the ownership of the Shikon no Tama is soon approaching, and I look forward to it eagerly. This battle will decide the fate of my heart and ensure the demise of Naraku. There is, however, the chance that he will win the battle, and I am prepared to start anew with my plans to destroy him. It would be convenient for the side of Good to win, but if he happens to win, it is only a minor annoyance.  
  
I know that Good does not always triumph over Evil. I am far from ignorant or stupid, and I care for neither side, only for myself, however I am forced to fight for the destruction of the very side I need to win. The irony is not wasted on me and I can almost feel my lips twitch up in a humorless smile. I often wonder what a smile really means, I smile now, and yet I am not pleased, only contemplating the irony of my situation. The true mechanics of emotions are lost on me, and I do not even attempt to understand or care about them. Whether this is due to the absence of my heart, or to my very nature, I do not know.  
  
I am satisfied with my destruction of this village and I begin to pull a feather out of my hair for transportation. Suddenly, I hear a whimper of fear and I realize that one life still remains intact. I follow the pathetic sound to its source, a young boy of only four. I watch as he whimpers in fear and cowers away from me. It makes me want to laugh, the way that these pitiful humans speak of courage and honor, and yet do not hold to their own words. The child is crying, and I cannot decide if I should kill it now or let it suffer amidst the remains of its dead kin.  
  
The child reminds me of Kanna, my alleged sister. I consider her not my sister, but as another worthless puppet of Naraku. She is completely devoid of everything, and I wonder if her heart is really in his possession, or if she has a heart at all. I never question the reality of my heart; I know it exists just as any youkai would. I can feel the gap in my chest tighten every time he threatens me with its destruction. My head practically pounds in rhythm to its beat, and it calls me to it all through my waking consciousness.  
  
Fury courses through my veins as I hear Naraku call. He wishes for me to meet up with the small shard hunting group and attempt to kill them for they are tired after a recent battle with one of his puppets. I ignore him and walk further towards the child, still contemplating its demise. Shall I steal its life away from it in its helplessness or shall I leave it here to suffer among the remains of its family? Suddenly I feel my chest constrict and I can hardly breathe. I fall down on my knees and struggle for breath as cruel laughter resounds throughout my head, taunting and jeering.  
  
"Do not defy me," he says.  
  
I snort delicately. He is such a fool to think that I will remain complacent for him as long as he holds my heart; I will kill him. "Yes my lord," I ground out. Immediately I can breathe again and my chest loosens. I curse him with every fiber of my being and his laughter rebounds through my head once again before fading, this time for real. I suddenly become aware of my surroundings again and realize that the child has moved and is touching my arm with its filth. I immediately jerk away and stand up.  
  
The boy does not seem frightened anymore and stands up as well. "Are you okay?" he asks with a slight childish lisp. I stare at this child, this human, and I contemplate its actions. Fear changes quickly to bravery as the enemy shows weakness, and even develops into concern or pity. The boy looks up and smiles at me, a dimple showing on his left cheek, seemingly happy now that I am no longer advancing with menace. Perhaps it thinks that its parents are still alive.  
  
Bored, the child starts to amble off, most likely to look for its parents. If I am going to kill it I must do it now for I feel Naraku is growing impatient. Indecision makes me pause and I wonder why it is that a strange feeling of mercy is starting to arise. I narrow my eyes and appear in front of the boy with my youkai speed. The child blinks in surprise before giggling and clapping its hands as I lift my fan, beginning the sweep that will end this ignorant human's life. My hand falters and I glare at the child that is arousing these foreign feelings of mercy and pity from my black heart.  
  
The wind ruffles my hair and urges me to proceed with my attack and free it from its constraints. The child continues to smile obliviously and I feel my hand begin to lower. My chest begins to tighten again as Naraku grows impatient once again, this time without humor, and suddenly the mercy that was beginning to arise is quenched.  
  
I smile haughtily and flick my wrist delicately, unleashing the wind to its feast. The boy's smile is gone and he looks into my empty crimson eyes once again in fear and pain as the winds begin to tear him apart. His screams reverberate in my deaf ears and I smile in satisfaction as I am once again in control. The smile I wear is my mask, convincing even myself that I hold the decision as my own, but somewhere in my mind I wonder if I am even as free as I think I am.  
  
A slight breeze ruffles the blood-splattered grass, blowing away empty sins that drift like lonely clouds. The sun shines down and the smell of rotting flesh begins to permeate the air, calling ravens to their banquet.  
  
The end  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kin: Okay, that's it. I just wanted to try out a one-shot and see what it was like. It was pretty fun, and I kind of liked doing it about Kagura. I also wanted to do something that was different so please tell me if I did a good job. Well, anyway, I'm thinking about doing a one-shot in Kikyo's POV. Tell me what you think and please review!  
  
Review Please!! 


End file.
